


The Bonds We Share

by Bustle



Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week 2020, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bustle/pseuds/Bustle
Summary: "My life did not begin with you. It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped change it—for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters! The ties we forged, the bonds we share—they are of a power greater than Grima." (Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chapter 23, Invisible Ties)Robin's rebirth, of a sort.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Bonds We Share

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again to my beta, Scytale!

One of the idiosyncrasies of Robin’s limited memory was that she remembered her very ‘first’ thoughts. The first thing she had been conscious of was that the two people above her were _beautiful._ Chrom and Lissa had been ethereal, framed by sunlight and bright blue sky. They’d smiled so kindly at her, spoken so gently.

Chrom had trusted her right away, for no discernible reason. He shouldn’t have; certainly, her inability to remember anything except his name and then her own hadn’t inspired confidence in Frederick. Neither had her coat covered in Grimleal markings, but Chrom had brushed off the question of her origins as easily as he’d lifted Robin to her feet.

From the start, they’d had an inexplicable connection. It had been the simplest thing in the world to slot herself into battle next to him; it had felt as natural as breathing. 

She knew it was the same for Chrom—he’d often remarked how comfortable he felt with her at his side, how they were so in sync that whenever they fought next to each other, she felt like an extension of his sword arm. Within hours, he’d become her friend, and within weeks he'd become her best friend, the two of them sharing secret jokes and bumping shoulders around the campfire. 

Within a month, it’d felt like they’d known each other for years.

Chrom had taken her in, into his Shepherds and his friends and his heart, and she knew he would never let her go. He gave her a home and a purpose. 

She meant every word she shouted at Validar as they traded blows—her life hadn’t started with him. Her life had begun the day Chrom found her in that field, her memory wiped clean of any inkling of destiny or doom.

Robin didn’t remain so blissfully ignorant of the horrifying fate her father had so meticulously plotted for her. Self-doubt and fear had come later, with revelations of godhood and lineage and a tangled web of timelines. But in the moment when Chrom had taken her hand and lifted her into her new life, she'd been filled with nothing but a deep sense of belonging.

**Author's Note:**

> That concludes my efforts for this year's Chrobin Week. Thanks to everyone reading, and special thanks for all the lovely comments I've already received!


End file.
